Since the early twentieth century, amusement parks (or theme parks) have substantially grown in popularity. One type of amusement park attraction may consist of a ride vehicle which travels along a track. In certain attractions, the ride vehicle may have various decorations or pseudo features to make a user feel as though they are traversing through the amusement park attraction within an alternative vehicle. For example, the ride vehicle may be adorned with ornamental features to resemble a space ship, a train, an animal, an automobile, etc. in an attempt to enhance the user's experience and immerse the user within a theme of the amusement park attraction.